Hobgoblin monster line
The Hobgoblin, Kobold, and Goblin are species of monsters found in Golden Sun. These monsters, resembling obstinate trolls with colored skin, clubs, loincloths, bucklers, and helmets, are palette swaps of each other and have differing levels of power and defense. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age, there is a monster line whose first member’s name also happens to be Kobold. See Kobold monster line for full details. Hobgoblin The Hobgoblin is a huge variant with purple skin. Statistically, this monster is a "boss"-style monster, having 650 HP, 203 Attack, 54 Defense, 65 Agility, and 9 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 127, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, and in regards to its battle commands it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 85. In battle, the Hobgoblin uses this single battle command by default: * Attack: Used 8 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. However, this monster is also carrying the following consumable items which it may use in place of a move from its normal move list each time it acts: * 1 Crystal Powder: An item which generates a usage of the Hail Prism Psynergy when used; thus, four large ice spheres slam into the party of Adepts and shatter in quick succession, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 90 and a range of 5. * 2 Nuts: An item that restores 200HP to either itself or another monster on its side of the field. * 1 Sleep Bomb: An item that envelops a single targeted Adept in a smoke cloud, having a chance to inflict that Adept with the Sleep status condition. * 1 Smoke Bomb: An item that envelops a single targeted Adept in a smoke cloud, having a chance to inflict that Adept with the Delusion status condition. Felling the Hobgoblin yields 223 Experience Points and 800 Coins, and is guaranteed to drop a Lucky Medal. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 289 EXP and 1040 Coins. In Golden Sun only one is fought throughout the entire game, which is as a scripted boss encounter that occurs on the first "dungeon floor" of the optional Crossbone Isle as soon as you try to enter the door to that floor's puzzle room, and it is always fought alongside two Virago enemies. Using the secret method of accessing Crossbone Isle earlier in the game by means of the Tolbi-bound Ship, the Hobgoblin can be fought before its two "later", "lesser" counterparts. But even at that earlier point in the game, it can be a very easy "sub-boss" to deal with since it is the first of nine floors worth of sub-boss encounters, even if one does not use a summon-rushing approach of everyone using a high-level Summon right away to blow away the opposition. Category:Monsters that drop rare items Kobold The Kobold is a comparatively small variant with green skin and brown equipment. Statistically, this monster has 220 HP, 230 Attack, 62 Defense, 75 Agility, and 4 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 100, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 72, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 48. In battle, the Kobold uses this single battle command by default: * Attack: Used 8 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. However, this monster is also carrying the following consumable items which it may use in place of a move from its normal move list each time it acts: * 2 Herbs: An item that restores 50HP to either itself or another monster on its side of the field. * 1 Sleep Bomb: An item that envelops a single targeted Adept in a smoke cloud, having a chance to inflict that Adept with the Sleep status condition. Felling a Kobold yields 107 Experience Points and 154 Coins, and there is a 1/16 chance the monster will randomly drop a Sleep Bomb. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 139 EXP and 200 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/4. In Golden Sun the Kobold is first fought in Gondowan Cave, and subsequently fought in the underground of Lunpa Fortress, the overworld area of Gondowan between Gondowan Bridge and Suhalla, in Suhalla Desert, and the small overworld area of Gondowan between Suhalla Desert and Suhalla Gate. Wherever they are first fought, Kobolds are actually not as tough as the other monsters in the area, even though Kobolds are much slower, and they are far and away the easiest of the many monsters in Suhalla Desert. They should not be difficult to handle even if they use their Herbs. Category:Monsters that drop rare items Goblin The Goblin is a slightly larger variant with light-brown skin and green equipment. Statistically, this monster has 268 HP, 289 Attack, 91 Defense, 83 Agility, and 3 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 100, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 72, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 48. In battle, the Goblin uses this single battle command by default: * Attack: Used 8 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. However, this monster is also carrying the following consumable items which it may use in place of a move from its normal move list each time it acts: * 1 Vial: An item that restores 500 HP to either itself or another monster on its side of the field. Can be quite potent if used on an enemy that is near the end of its health meter. * 1 Elixir: An item that restores either itself or another monster on its side of the field of the Delusion, Stun, and Sleep status ailments. Will only be used if there is a monster on its side of the field that is afflicted with any of these effects. Felling a Goblin yields 221 Experience Points and 170 Coins, and there is a 1/32 chance the monster will randomly drop a Vial. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 287 EXP and 221 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/8. In Golden Sun the Goblin is first fought in Suhalla Gate, and subsequently fought in the frontal "exit" portion of Venus Lighthouse. When first fightable, they are not quite as tough as Earth Golems, particularly because they lack a monster skill that would be an enhanced version of their normal physical attack. Their ability to restore a monster on their side of the field to full health might be annoying, though. Cultural References Hobgoblin Origin: Britain Hobgoblin is a term often applied in folktales as a friendly or amusing goblin. The name hobgoblin is often interchangable with bugbear, boogeyman, bugaboo, and bogie. Kobold Origin: Germany Kobolds in German folklore were spirits. There are two versions but the most common version, the Heinzelmännchen, were elves that did chores but played malicious tricks if they were not pleased. Kobold in English translates into goblin. Goblin Origin: France The goblin's exact description is often debated but the Wikipedia definition can be found here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goblin. Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun Category:Monsters with healing abilities Category:Monsters with high Venus resistance Category:Monsters with low Jupiter resistance